nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oceana (language)
Could you maybe translate some basics into English? 09:51, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, that was my plan. Should I make a page like Oceana (dialect)/en? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 09:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Or move this page to Narasha 'Oshenna? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 09:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::I wouldn't do that. In Libertas we tried the same once, and that didn't work out. I'd make it like this: introduction (english) in dialect wiu wiu in english wiu wiu Something like that? 09:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Good. I'll do that. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:01, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::That's friendly 10:03, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'm working on it now (please don't edit) Shall I make the 'slofs'(words) section 'English - Oceana' on the English section and 'Oceana - English' on the Oceana section? It gives makes it more useful I think. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, 10:11, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Done. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:26, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Nice It looks very good. Maybe, when we're able to add pictures, it can become a Featured Article. 10:25, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :What kind of picture? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:26, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, that's mostly the problem with articles about languages... 10:32, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:People_in_conversation? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:37, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Possible, and maybe later, a map of the area where it is spoken. And if you want to make the article really really good, add some references, see also's and external links. 10:43, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I will do that. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:45, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::You're a very good citizen. Won't you run for MOTC in the Federal elections? 10:49, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I don't know. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:51, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::There are lots of benefits, and you actually don't have to do very much. It's okay if you say your opinion on proposals and vote from now and then. 10:53, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, I'll add meself to the list. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::That's great! Thanks a lot. By the way, if you want you can join a political party, or even start up one of your own. 10:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) (I'm leaving, dinner time, bye) :::::::::::Thanks, but I first need to know which politic direction I have. Don't know it 100% yet. Bye! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 10:57, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Dear king Dit artikel is een puinzooi. Ik stel voor dat we 't Oceana een beetje laten uitsterven ok? Dan zal mijn laatste taak hier zijn om deze voormalige taal een beetje te beschrijven en dan houd ik 't voor gezien. Dan heb ik tenminste één keer nuttig bijgedragen ;) --OuWTB 10:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Niet doen! McCrooke 10:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Ik wacht liever eerst de reactie van Dimi af. --OuWTB 10:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Denk nie dat dimt dat doet McCrooke 10:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hij weet dat ik anders ga zeuren :P --OuWTB 10:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dam creer ik weer een nieuw moeilijk onmogelijk spreekbaar taaltje McCrooke 10:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Succes ermee. --OuWTB 10:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Beloof je me dan dat je ddit taaltje in leven houd? McCrooke 10:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC)